The True Story of Little Red Riding Hood
by XxChan-ChanxX
Summary: I do not know how my husband didn't see how evil his daughter really was but I'm not going to worry about it since he's dead.


Author's note: This is assignment I had to do for English class, the purpose of this assignment was to choose a fairytale and write an essay in another character's point of view telling their side of what happened in the story. The catch is that you can't choose the main character. Please enjoy my work!

* * *

Everyone knows how the story of Little Red Riding Hood goes; a sweet little girl wearing a red hood runs off to bring goodies to her sick grandmother, but faces trouble with the wolf instead. In the end, the wolf dies and Little Red happily goes back home to her mother. Lets get something straight, the story you have been told for years is a lie. The true story of Little Red Riding Hood is not a happy one, which is why people have twisted the story into something that is accepted by society. Today, you will learn the truth about this story and I'm afraid you're going to hate me once I 'm done telling you the full story...Just remember, the truth hurts.

I am not some old, ill and weak grandmother. In fact I am very healthy and I could take on 20 bears if I had to! I can take care of myself but for some reason my 'daughter', Mary Jane, thinks I'm a poor old lady who needs help everyday. Mary's not even my child, she belongs to my deceased husband and gosh I wish she didn't exist. I never liked that girl; she fools people into thinking that she is a lovely angel when Mary's actually a demon in disguise. I do not know how my husband didn't see how evil his daughter really was but I'm not going to worry about it since he's dead. This story isn't about Mary Jane; it's about that spoiled brat of hers. That's right, I'm talking about that sweet little girl you all know as Little Red Riding Hood. Why am I calling her a spoiled brat you ask? You poor thing, you must not know who the real Little Red Riding Hood really was. Do not worry this is why I'm here, I am going to tell you all about Little Red Riding Hood and why I tried to get rid of her.

Red was a two faced girl; she had sweet side that she used to trick the villagers and then there was her true personality. Red had this evil, very despicable side that she only revealed whenever she had to visit and bring me food. That child was a walking nightmare; the first time she visited me she tracked mud into my house and threw the food from the basket in my face. The red hood she's wearing originally belonged to me, I never gave it to Red she stole it from me. I made that red hood for my neighbor's daughter Cindy, she used to come by my house and help me with my garden. When Red found out about that hood, she threw a tantrum and demanded that I give the hood to her. I told her no and she stormed out of my house saying, "You're giving me that hood whether you want to or not!" I shrugged off her threat and prepared some snacks for tomorrow since Cindy was coming over to help again. Tomorrow came but Cindy never showed up at my house. I was shocked that she didn't visit so I went over to her house to check on her. I knocked on her door and waited for a few minutes but no one answered the door. I returned back to my home deep in my thoughts with a bad feeling in my stomach. It's very strange for Cindy and her family to go off somewhere without telling anyone that they were leaving. Two hours later, there was a knock on my door; the loud noise startled me out of my thoughts. When I answered the door, no one was there but a basket with a bottle of wine and slices of cake. A note was attached on the basket and written on it was a letter from Cindy. It said, "Dear Mrs. Krystal, sorry for not be able to visit you today! My family and I went out to pick up some items since we are going out of town soon! Please enjoy the wine and cake; I apologize if I made you worry. –Cindy" I immediately felt relief from reading note then I brought the basket into my house. I poured myself a glass of wine and started eating some of the cake. After taking a sip of my wine, I started to feel dizzy and then I passed out. When I woke up the next morning, not only was my head pounding but the red hood was missing too. I took some medicine and searched everywhere for that hood. There was another knock on my door and when I answered it, I stood there shocked. Standing in the entrance was Little Red and she was wearing the hood with a mocking grin on her face. Her grin widens, "I told you I was going to get the hood." The next day, I found out Cindy and her family were murdered yesterday…Little Red Riding Hood will pay for this.

In ordered to get rid of Little Red, I had to hire a trained hit man. The hit man went by the named Big Bad Wolf or just Wolf for short. He was the best of the best and no one has been able to catch him yet. I gave Wolf a picture of Little Red then explained who she was and why I want her gone. He then nodded his head in understanding and told me about his plan on how he was going to get rid of her. The plan was simple, I was to pretend that I was very sick and couldn't move out of the bed then when Little Red walks into the room, Wolf will eat her. It was a brilliant plan I thought and I couldn't wait to put the plan in action. We started setting up for the plan and by the time we were finished there was a knock on the door. The door slammed opened, "Hey granny why didn't you come answer the door?!" I mustered up the best sickly voice I could come up with, "I'm in here Red, your poor grandma is so sick and weak, I can't even move out of the bed." Laughter was heard outside my bedroom door, "Hahaha, you weak old hag! You're finally getting what you deserve," and as soon as Little Red opened the door she came face to face with Wolf. Before Little Red could let out a scream, the Wolf ate her alive and that was the end of Little Red Riding Hood.

You're probably wondering how I, Krystal Jones, got away with the perfect murder…I didn't. In fact, I'm sitting behind bars right now as we speak. When the village found out that I hired a hit man to kill Little Red, I was arrested and put on death row. Today is the day they execute me and after you're done reading this, I will be dead. I must say though, I have no regrets of killing Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

Ugh I don't really like how ff changed the format of my story but I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Please give me feedback on what you think of the story!


End file.
